prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS46
is the 46th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 142nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''After Michiru and Kaoru decide to face Akudaikan, Saki and Mai follow them to Dark Fall. '' Summary Knowing that there is a chance they will one day vanish, Michiru and Kaoru decide they have to end things once and for all. They head to Panpaka Pan to say goodbye, but promise to return, and even promise to take Minori on another sketching trip really soon. Saki and Mai notice that the sisters seem quiet about something else however, but say nothing of it. As the duo prepare to head off for Dark Fall, they are stopped by Saki and Mai. Michiru and Kaoru tell them that they will return with the Charafe, and everything will be fine since they know Dark Fall well enough. Mai refuses to let them leave, and mentions how they disappeared the last time, and when it happened nobody remembered them and they don't want this to happen again. In hopes of making them reconsider Kaoru tells the girls that they will die if Akudaikan uses his powers, but they don't care. Korone has joined them to point out that they have to combine their powers- but Kaoru is concerned over making Minori sad. Saki claims this will be important to her as well though, and they agree to let them come and they take off. Princess Filia reminds the girls that if they combine their powers, a great, new power will be born. They head inside, with Flappy and Choppy remarking on the spiritual power they feel surrounding them. They head in a direction and spot the Charafe located in the open - but they determine it to be a questionable trap. They are unable to sense Goyan anywhere, and as they head inside, he grabs Michiru. The others quickly pull her free, but he grabs the Charafe and they are teleported before Akudaikan. He attacks Michiru and Kaoru and Saki and Mai transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Akudaikan attacks them as well but they form a shield together to protect themselves until he breaks it. He was stronger but they refuse to give up. In hopes of breaking their spirits, he tells the girls that the sisters only exist to destroy life, that it is fragile and not worthy to be. Saki and Mai try to reason that he created life though, but this angers him and he begins to destroy Dark Fall, saying he created them to serve him and nobody else. The girls run until they are surrounded by the ruins of Dark Fall, but this makes him angrier. The girls try to attack but he proves to be too strong. After Moop and Foop gift them with their Spiral Ring Set, this proves to be useless against him as well. He repels it and Michiru and Kaoru shield them from it. He laughs wickedly after destroying the shield the four girls put up together. Major Events *Michiru and Kaoru decide to invade Dark Fall to finish Akudaikan off, with Saki and Mai joining them due to the potential danger. *The Cures and the Kiryuu sisters begin their final battle with Akudaikan. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Akudaikan *Goyan *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Korone *Princess Filia *Hyuuga Minori Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes